Onesshot en amour!
by sakura007
Summary: Et bien ce sera une trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue série de ones-shot ne parlant que de romances! Il y aura de nombreux couples différents, bien sûr il se peut que des couples reviennent plusieurs fois! Faites pas attention au résumé et ven
1. Default Chapter

Coucou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me revoilà pour une longue de séries de one-shot dédiés à l'amour entre nos ninjas préférés !!!! Il y aura différents couples tous différents les uns des autres !!! Voili voilou, j'espère que vous aimerez !!!! Il y aura des couples hétéro et des yaois (en moins grande quantité car ce n'est pas trop mon fort les yaois !) !!!

**Série : **Naruto.

**Auteur (féminine) : **Sakura007

**Genre : **Romance

**Couple : **Nous allons commencer par un...Neji/Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

POV de Neji :

Je ne comprends plus rien, dés le premier jour où je t'ai aperçu, tu m'as immédiatement attiré. Ta joie, ta force, ton entêtement mais aussi ta solitude et ta souffrance. Je comprends ce que tu ressentais, comme moi autrefois. Maintenant, tous les deux, nous ne souffrons plus trop de la solitude, nous avons des amis qui nous aiment. Mais pour moi, tu es plus qu'un ami et je sais que tu ne ressentiras jamais la même chose pour moi. Tu ne me considères que comme un ami et dorénavant je n'en souffre plus, je ne désire que ton bonheur.

Quand tu es sorti de l'Académie sans bandeau frontal, je fus très triste pour toi mais malgré cela, je ne voulais pas venir te parler. Il me semble que je devais avoir peur, peur de toi, des gens qui te haïssent mais surtout j'avais peur de moi. Mon caractère froid qui ne laisse rien transparaître, ma tristesse d'avoir perdu mon père, ma solitude, ma haine envers le clan Hyuga. Tout était trop intact dans mon esprit pour pouvoir m'en détacher et espérer avoir des amis.

Tu te souviens de mon combat contre Hinata ? Ce que je pouvais la haïr cette fille, tout d'abord je pensais que c'était en partie sa faute si mon père avait été tué. Puis elle était si faible et pourtant héritière du clan Hyuga juste parce qu'elle faisait partie de la branche principale et parce que son père est né avant le mien. Et enfin, ce qui m'exaspérait le plus, c'était qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de la même personne que moi, en l'occurrence toi. Tu semblais beaucoup l'apprécier et cette marque d'affection m'avait donné envie de la tuer. Ce que j'essaya de faire. Lorsque tu as promis de m'écraser, mon cœur faillit se briser dans ma poitrine, cependant je décida de rester aussi froid et impassible qu'à l'origine. Ce que j'ai pu être bête lors de ce combat où je vous aie traité de minables.

Ensuite il y eu notre combat, cela me rendait extrêmement triste mais je ne devais pas le laisser paraître, personne ne devait savoir ce que je ressentais pour toi. Lors de ce duel, j'avais décidé de te faire mal afin de te faire comprendre qu'Hinata ne changerait jamais et qu'il valait mieux que tu ne t'en préoccupe pas. Malgré cela, comme un idiot, mes paroles signifiaient que toi non plus tu ne changerais jamais, bien que je ne le pense pas du tout. Ce que je peux m'en vouloir lorsque j'y repense. Heureusement que tu m'as battu ce jour là.

Hinata ne fut pas la seule fille que je détestais, Sakura était pour moi une jeune fille que je devais à tout prix battre dans ton cœur. Mais après ce combat contre toi, la poursuite de Sasuke et son retour, elle vint me voir alors que j'étais seul dans un parc. Elle n'est pas si horrible que je le pensais et elle m'a fait prendre conscience de nombreuses choses. Je ne sais comment mais elle avait deviné que je t'appréciais énormément et cela me soulageait de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Elle me rassura aussi sur le fait que d'après elle tu n'étais plus amoureux d'elle. Elle devint une véritable amie pour moi et on se voyaient souvent, à tour de rôle on parlaient de Sasuke puis de toi, ça me faisait du bien de me confesser.

Ce soir là, j'étais dehors devant le lac, Sakura venait de me quitter avec un clin d'œil que je ne compris que lorsque je te vis arriver.

Que fais-tu là ? me demandas-tu.

Je prends l'air ! répondis-je en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Ecoute...Neji...tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé seul à seul ?

Bien sûr...c'est à ce moment là qu'on est devenus amis ! souris-je intérieurement.

Tu sais...j'ai remarqué que tu étais devenu très ami avec Sakura ! Vous sortez ensemble ? me demandas-tu avec un faible sourire qui n'étais pas très joyeux.

Non, nous discutons seulement !

Et de quoi ? me questionnas-tu une nouvelle fois.

Ecoute Naruto, j'en ai assez de faire l'autruche, nous parlons de toi. JE lui parle de toi car je T'AIME! criais-je en baissant la tête de peur de revoir ton visage dégoûté.

Cependant tu n'en fis rien, d'un geste gracieux tu remontas mon visage en relevant mon menton avec tes doigts fins. Je ferma rapidement les yeux toujours de peur de voir ton visage puis je sentis une pression sur ma bouche. En ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que tu étais en train de m'embrasser, je me pinça tout d'abord afin d'être sûr que je ne rêvais pas, puis je te rendis ton baiser passionnément.

Moi aussi je t'aime Neji ! me soufflas-tu.

Puis nous partîmes tous les deux mains dans la main sous le sourire de Sakura et l'incompréhension des autres. Ce que je t'aime Naruto.

* * *

Voili Voilou le premier de la longue série des one-shots. Bien que je n'aime pas les yaoi, celui là me tenait particulièrement à cœur. A vous de juger. Dites-moi quels couples vous aimeriez voir ensemble et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Par contre je ne vous promais rien si vous désirez des Naruto/Sasuke car je déteste ce couple.

Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. ShikaTema

Alors désolé mais c'est définitif : PAS DE SASU/NARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol!!!!!

Bon je suis désolé, j'ai fait une erreur, sans le faire exprès j'avais supprimé ce chapitre donc je le remets!

Encore désolé!

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Ten-shi** : Désolé mais tu ne me verras sûrement jamais écrire un Sasu/Naru, j'y suis allergique. Par contre tu risques de voir un paquet de Sasu/Saku !!!!!!!!!! **rires **!!!! On a des envies contraires alors je m'excuse de ne pouvoir te satisfaire !

**Tanita-gnd : **Merci pour le compliment ! Mais même avec des pots de nutella (j'adore pourtant !) c'est impossible pour le sasu/naru. Et désolé à tous ses fans !!! Cette fic est pour toi !

**Sae **: Merci beaucoup !!! Voici la suite !!!!!!

**Jenni944 :** Merci beaucoup !

**

* * *

****Série : **Naruto. 

**Auteur (féminine) : **Sakura007

**Genre : **Romance

**Couple : **Shika/Temari

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

**_Chapitre 2 : Shika/Temari_**

« Encore en danger ? Tu attires les ennuis ma parole ! » sourit Temari.

Temari venait d'apparaître aux côtés de celui-ci en le protégeant d'un lancé de kunais qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Ils étaient entourés d'une dizaine de ninjas et Temari, tout en sa battant, prit la parole :

« Tu as du mal contre eux ? Tu as dû te ramollir ; ils sont vraiment nuls ! » déclara t'elle en mettant K-O la moitié des ninjas.

« Disons que j'ai mal dormi hier ! » soupira Shikamaru.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » demanda Temari.

« Non, c'est compliqué, je fais des cauchemars vraiment terrifiants mais le lendemain matin je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir sinon une impression de gêne ! » grommela Shika.

« Bizarre ! » avoua t'elle lorsqu'ils eurent finis de combattre et que tous leurs opposants ne furent plus d'aucune agressivité (normal ils étaient K-O).

« Ca fait deux fois que tu me sauves, merci ! » sourit Shika.

« Il faudra que tu perdes cette habitude ! Pourtant on dit bien : jamais deux sans trois donc je vais devoir m'habituer de devoir continuellement venir à ton aide ! » continua t'elle avec un rire.

Shika la regarda rire, elle ne souriait que très rarement alors la voir rigoler d'un rire franc le surprenait.

« Tu as changer Temari ! » se décida t-il à dire.

« En bien j'espère ! » sourit-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » continua t-il.

« Comment va Ino ? » demanda Temari.

« Je ne sais pas trop ! » répondit Shika avec embarras.

« Comment ça ? Vous sortez pourtant ensemble non ? » reprit Temari.

« En fait, j'ai rompu deux semaines après qu'on ait décidé de sortir ensemble. Bien sûr elle a été très triste mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à sortir avec elle sachant que je ne l'aimais pas comme on aime une petite amie, c'est pour ça que j'évite de me montrer devant elle depuis une semaine afin qu'elle puisse se reprendre ! » dit tristement Shika en se demandant s'il avait bien fait finalement.

« Tu as bien fait ! Tu ne l'aurais blessé que davantage si tu avais attendu ! » continua Temari comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? » sourit Shika.

« Non mais tu es plutôt prévisible ! » rigola Temari.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours là quand je suis en danger ? » demanda Shika.

« Je t'ai suivi ! » répondit Temari avec un haussement d''épaules.

« Comment ? Et depuis longtemps ? » reprit Shika étonné de ne s'être pas rendu compte de sa présence.

« J'ai fait exprès des progrès dans le domaine de la filature ! » sourit-elle en surprenant une fois de plus Shika.

« Tu as fait ça pour moi ? » continua Shika.

« Oui ! » dit Temari.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Shika, il se sentait de plus en plus excité sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

« Parce que…je…je…t'…t'aime ! » bégaya t-elle.

Shika sentit une bouffée de bonheur monter dans son cœur, le jeune fille qui hantait ses cauchemars se tenait devant lui et lui avait avoué son amour. Il ne cessait de rêver qu'elle le rejetait. Il sentit alors une larme couler le long de sa joue et déclara :

« Je t'aime aussi Temari ! »

Cette réplique de Shika émerveilla le visage de la jeune fille et elle lui sauta dans les bras avant de l'embrasser. Ils dormirent tous les deux enlacés jusqu'au petit matin avant de se séparer à contre-cœur pour se retrouver dans l'après-midi et pour passer le reste de leur vie ensemble.

* * *

Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Reviews please !!!!! 


	3. SasuSaku

**Tanita-gnd :** Oui je sais bien qu'il était moins bien mais il ne m'inspirait pas trop !

Mais merci quand même ! Désolé pour la bosse que tu sa sur le front à cause du pot de nutelle vide !

_**Chapitre 3 : Sasuke/Sakura**_

POV Sasuke :

Il fait nuit, pas de nuages à l'horizon, seuls les étoiles brillantes éclairent le ciel. Je suis allongé sur un banc, je fixe ces petits points qui remplissent mon cœur de chaleur. Qui l'aurait cru ? Sasuke Uchiwa aime regarder les étoiles ! Si je regarde les étoiles ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai été invité à une petite fête dans le jardin de Sakura pour fêter son anniversaire. En ce moment même, la fête bat son plein, et moi, comme d'habitude je m'en éloigne. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, j'ai pourtant changé. Depuis que Naruto et Sakura m'ont retiré des griffes d'Orochimaru j'ai compris deux choses :

1) si je rencontre Itachi je le tue !

2) mais si jamais je ne le revois plus, je me suis promis de ne pas le chercher et d'en oublier l'existence malgré ce qu'il a pu faire.

Aujourd'hui je m'efforce de vivre ma vie à fond pour ne jamais rien regretter, c'est ce que je parviens globalement à faire. Seule une chose manque, je n'arrive pas à avouer mon amour à celle que j'aime. Je réussi pourtant partout, je croyais être fort mais ce n'est en fait qu'une illusion ! Dire que je n'ai même pas le courage de faire ça ! Je suis vraiment pitoyable ! Je souris mais en réalité je souffre de cette peur insupportable ! Et si elle me rejetait ? Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Et si elle ne m'aimait plus ? Et si elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre ? Tant de questions qui hantent mon esprit sans que je puisse les chasser.

Tristement, je regarde la piste de danse tout près de moi. Je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine et battre follement tandis que mes poings se resserrent jusqu'à ce que du sang en coule. Elle est là ! Ma bien aimée et la fille qui hante mes nuits est sur la piste de danse ! Mais elle n'est pas seule. Elle danse un slo, collée contre le torse de Neji, ce que je le hais celui-là en ce moment. Je croyais pourtant qu'il sortait avec Tenten ?! Que vois-je ? J'ai l'impression que ses mains se baladent sur les hanches de mon amour tandis qu'il hume le parfum de ses cheveux quand elle pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Soudain, elle regarde dans ma direction et un sourire triste apparaît sur son visage. J'en étais sûr, elle ne m'aime plus. Elle est si belle, ses cheveux roses volent au vent, ses yeux verts sont encore plus éclatants que les étoiles que je regardais et sa robe rouge lui sied à merveille. Je boue de rage, quand est-ce que cette horrible danse va se terminer ? Bon, vous me direz, j'aurais pu l'inviter, mais je n'ose pas ! Elle me répétait qu'elle m'aimait si souvent que j'en avais presque peur ! Je me demandais comment elle pouvait aimer quelqu'un sans le connaître, surtout une personne comme moi. Pourtant ses sentiments à mon égard n'ont jamais changé bien qu'elle ait découvert mes qualités comme mes défauts, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle paraît pourtant heureuse avec lui alors que je garde un visage impassible et froid, comme toujours. Pourtant je dois en cacher des sentiments et ça me fait de plus en plus mal. Ca y est, cette danse est terminée, je suis soulagé, mais encore plus lorsqu'ils se séparent sans un baiser. Je suis surpris, elle s'approche de moi, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ce que je l'aime ce sourire, un sourire si chaleureux et si franc, comme elle. Elle me regarde puis s'assied à mes côtés, je la regarde afin de demander des explications.

« Il fait beau ce soir, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? » me demanda t-elle en regardant les étoiles à son tour.

« Oui ! » lui répondis-je.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa t-elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

« Parce que tu restes seul ici alors que c'est une fête que j'ai organisée ! C'est donc ma faute si tu parais triste ! » m'expliqua t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de me redonner le sourire, un sourire simple.

« Non, je suis bien ici ! » repris-je content de savoir qu'elle m'aimait peut-être encore.

« Tu sais Sasuke, ça va faire 4 ans qu'on se connaît et… » commença t'elle.

« Et ? » demanda Sasuke avec espoir.

« et…j'ai l'impression de te connaître de mieux en mieux ! C'est pour ça que je sais que tu es triste là ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sasuke ? » me répondit-elle.

Je lui dis ou je lui dis pas ? Courage Sasuke, courage !!! C'est ma chance, elle est disposée à m'écouter. Malgré le nœud qui me comprime le ventre, je la regarde, lui sourit et dit :

« Je suis effectivement un peu triste mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi ou de ta fête…enfin un peu quand même mais…ce que je veux dire c'est que…désolé je suis pas doué dans ces choses là…je t'aime Sakura et je suis triste car je ne pouvais plus supporter le fait de ne rien te dire. »

Je baisse la tête en fermant les yeux, pourtant après quelques secondes, toujours rien ! Sakura n'avait pas encore réagit, elle ne m'avait ni repoussé ni encouragé. Je lève la tête et voit des larmes couler sur ses joues. J'ai peur, pleure t'elle parce qu'elle ne m'aime plus ou pleure t'elle parce qu'elle est heureuse ?

« Sasuke…je suis si heureuse que tu me le dise enfin ! Je t'aime depuis si longtemps déjà ! »

Je sentis le nœud dans mon ventre se dénouer lorsque j'entendis cette phrase. Je m'approcha d'elle, essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa. J'ai enfin changé !

* * *

J'attends vos reviews! Merci d'avance!!!!

Vous voulez quoi comme couple? (excepté Sasu/Naru, bien sûr!)


	4. Chapitre 4: NaruHina et SasuSaku

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

Dark-lee : Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ai fait du bien. Voila un one-shot NARU/HINA mélangé avec un peu de SASU/SAKU. Je réecrirais plus tard un one-shot centré uniquement sur naru/hina.

Tanita-gnd : Merci beaucoup ! Dsl que tu beurk le sasu/saku parce que c'est mon couple préféré ! lol ! Tu vas le voir souvent !

Sae : Voici un peu de naru/hina ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

Athenais : Je te remercie !

Ten-shi : Désolé pour toi mais j'adore ce couple ! Je ne suis pas allergique au yaoi ( regarde le premier one-shot) mais il est vrai que je préfère l'hétéro. Je verrais pour Neji/Kiba mais je pense que je l'écrirais dans quelques temps.

Zangy : Voilà un one-shot qui traite un peu du couple hina/naru !

Sarah : Je suis contente que ce que j'écrit te plaise ! Voila un petit bout de sasu/saku !

* * *

_**One-shot n°4 : Hina/Naru et un peu de Sasu/Saku**_

Naruto courait pour rejoindre le point de rencontre de son équipe, il allait être en retard et Sakura allait de nouveau le frapper.

Sakura, une jolie jeune fille qui ne passe pas inaperçu à Konoha, alors que tout le monde la surnommait « grand front », elle s'était métamorphosé en une magnifique jeune fille, qui plus est très puissante. Naruto l'avait aimé dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle respirait la gaieté et la sincérité. Pourtant, dès son enfance, la jeune fille éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour leur coéquipier, Sasuke Uchiwa, un garçon sombre et ténébreux, devenus bien plus sociable grâce à l'aide de ses deux amis. Naruto n'avait pas tout de suite compris l'importance des sentiments de la jeune fille mais quand il vit que malgré ses efforts et les années qui passaient, elle l'aimait toujours, il comprit qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses pour elle. Ses sentiments à lui étaient certes très fort mais plutôt protecteur, Sakura Haruno n'était pas celle qu'il aimait mais plutôt comme une sœur, elle était devenue, au fil du temps, sa meilleure amie. Ils parlaient souvent, elle de Sasuke et lui, de la fille qui hantait ses pensées. D'ailleurs, quand il repense à ces conversations, il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.

FLASH-BACK

La veille, alors qu'ils discutaient dans le parc, Sasuke était arrivé et les avait vu tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre. Il avait serrés les poings et s'était approché d'eux. Sakura qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto se redressa rapidement tandis que Naruto afficha un sourire gêné.

« Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble, félicitations ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sasuke ! » paniqua Sakura.

« Tu vois bien que j'avais raison, ce que tu éprouvais pour moi n'était qu'un amour illusoire et tu te mentais à toi-même, il ne faut pas le nier tu me dégoûte Sakura. Encore hier, tu me bassines pour que je sorte avec toi alors que tu files le parfait amour avec Naruto ! » pesta Sasuke.

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent sous le choc au fur et à mesure des paroles de Sasuke alors que Naruto se leva d'un bond et administra un magistral coup de poing dans le visage de Sasuke avant de réconforter Sakura. Lorsque Naruto voulut lui expliquer comment cet idiot s'était trompé, il ne vit plus personne, Sasuke avait fui.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Alors qu'il était toujours en train de courir, il percuta quelqu'un à un angle avant de se redresser rapidement et de beugler :

« T'aurais pas pu faire attention ? »

« Je…je…suis…dé…déso…désolé…Na…Naruto » bégaya la jeune fille avec les joues empourprées.

« Hinata ? Désolé de t'avoir crier dessus mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! »

« Ce…ce…n'est…pas…gra…grave ! Je…je…voulais…juste…que tu saches que…je…je…t'aimes Naruto ! » termina Hinata les yeux abaissés vers le sol.

Comme elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle releva la tête et put voir Naruto au loin lui faisant un signe d'excuse et lui disant qu'il devait aider Sakura. La jeune reçut comme un poignard dans le cœur, non seulement il ne l'avait pas écouté mais en plus il partait encore pour Sakura. Elle qui était pourtant persuadée que Sakura n'était que sa meilleure amie, partit en laissant glisser les larmes le long de ses joues.

« Désolé d'être en retard ! » sourit Naruto.

Cependant personne ne lui répondit, Sakura était sur le point de fondre en larmes tandis que Sasuke était assis sur une rambarde, le visage mauvais. Il put voir que le malaise n'était toujours pas dissipé alors il s'approcha de Sasuke.

« Ecoute moi bien toi ! »

« Ca ne te suffit pas de m'avoir frappé ? » ironisa Sasuke.

« Je t'ai frappé parce que tu avais insulté Sakura mais maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Sakura et moi ne sommes jamais sorti ensemble, elle est ma meilleure amie et je suis le sien, rien de plus. Et en tant que tels, nous nous retrouvons pour discuter, comme elle le ferait avec Ino mais si hier, elle avait la tête sur mon épaule, c'était de ta faute. Encore une fois, alors qu'elle te démontrait son amour tu la repoussais, alors je l'ai réconforté du mieux que j'ai pu ! Tu ne la mérites pas Sasuke ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tes propres sentiments ! » reprit Naruto tel un coup de kunai.

« Je…je… » commença Sasuke.

« Tu devrais lui parler ! » termina Naruto.

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à chercher la jeune fille qui avait fui dès le début de la conversation, il se tourna vers Naruto et le remercia :

« Merci Naruto de t'être occupé d'elle ! Au fait, ce n'est pas pour me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai pu voir la jeune Hyuga très triste avec mon sharingan alors que je te guettais ! Bonne chance ! »

Naruto sentit son cœur s'accélérer, pourquoi donc la jeune fille qu'il aimait tant était triste ? Sans plus attendre, il se mit à sa recherche et la retrouva près d'une petite rivière. Il la trouvait si belle, ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'à ses épaules et leur couleur n'en était que plus resplendissante ; sa peau d'un blanc laiteux paraissait si douce bien qu'il n'ai eut le plaisir de pouvoir la toucher ; elle avait troqué son habituel manteau de fourrure pour un pantalon mi-mollet bleu moulant et un débardeur de la même couleur avec le signe de Konoha brodé dessus en blanc ; mais ce sont les yeux de la jeune fille qui ont tout de suite attiré Naruto. Des yeux blancs dans lesquels on pourrait se noyer sans crainte, ils avaient la couleur et la beauté de la neige mais sans la froideur qui l'accompagnait habituellement. On ressentait au contraire de la douceur et de la gentillesse. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et put constater qu'elle pleurait, il ne put réprimer un pincement au cœur. Voir sa belle pleurer lui faisait mal, si bien que lentement il posa ses mains sur les joues de Hinata qui sursauta et il essuya lentement ses larmes.

« Qu…que… ? Naruto ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Non, j'ai simplement été surprise ! Je te croyais aux côtés de Sakura ! » répondit elle avec une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume.

« Oh ! J'ai juste caser ces deux là et je suis revenu te voir ! » sourit Naruto.

« Caser ? Sakura et Sasuke ? »

« Oui ! Je n'en pouvais plus de retrouver ma meilleure amie en larmes à chaque fois qu'elle me faisait part de son amour envers l'autre idiot ! Alors j'ai un peu forcé les choses ! » répondit Naruto avec un sourire espiègle.

« Oh ! Mais dis moi Naruto, qui va nous caser, nous ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Qui va se mêler de nos affaires de cœur afin de nous redonner le sourire ? »

« Moi, je ferais tout pour te redonner le sourire Hinata ! » répondit sérieusement Naruto, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la jeune fille rouge pivoine.

« Alors moi, je m'efforcerais de te rendre heureux Naruto ! » répliqua Hinata.

« J'aimerais tant que tu puisses sourire en restant à mes côtés ! » lui souffla t'il.

« Mais je n'attends que ça ! » sourit-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

« Ca veut donc dire que… » commença Naruto.

« Je t'aime, oui et depuis toujours ! » acheva Hinata.

« Moi aussi Hinata, moi aussi je t'aime ! » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Après quelques heures ensemble enlacés, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur afin de ne pas arriver en retard à l'anniversaire d'Ino. La fête battait son plein lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« Vous en avez mis du temps tous les deux ! J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais ! » sourit Sakura en apparaissant devant eux si subitement qu'Hinata ne put réprimer un cri de surprise.

« Désolé Sakura mais on était occupés ! » répondit Naruto.

« Mais je n'en doute pas ! » rigola Sakura avec un clin d'œil pour Naruto.

« Bon…bon…bonjour Sakura ! » bégaya Hinata.

« Bonojur Hinata ! Naruto, je te l'emprunte quelques minutes ! » dit elle en tirant Hinata par le bras et en la faisant s'asseoir sur un banc à côté d'elle.

« Oui, Sakura ? » tenta Hinata.

« Je voudrais m'excuser, Hinata ! »

« Mais à quel sujet ? » s'étonna Hinata.

« C'est de ma faute si Naruto et toi n'êtes pas sorti plus tôt ensemble, je ne le conseillais pas suffisamment bien et je prenais tout son temps ! »

« Mais non voyons ! Naruto est ton meilleur ami et je le comprends parfaitement ! Il est vrai que cela m'a fait du mal de vous voir si complices au début mais je m'y suis fait car je savais que vous n'étiez pas amoureu l'un de l'autre ! Au contraire, je te remercie d'avoir prie soin de lui ! »

« Merci Hinata ! Cela ne te dérange pas si je passe un peu de temps avec lui de temps en temps ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Merci ! Ne le fais pas souffrir, je t'en prie ! »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour ça ! »

« Pour ça, je te fais confiance ! »

Hinata rejoignit Naruto tandis que Sakura fonça sur Sasuke qui expliquait la situation à Ino.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? » demanda Naruto.

« De rien, mon chéri, de rien ! » sourit Hinata avant de s'embrasser.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais, Hinata ! »

« Moi non plus, moi non plus ! »

* * *

Bon il n'était pas terrible mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux! Désolé! > 


	5. Chapitre 5: NejiSaku ou SasuSaku

_Réponses aux reviews:_

Sae: Merci beaucoup! Voila un nouveau one-shot!

Athenais: Merci pour tes encouragements!

* * *

_**Neji/Saku ou Sasu/Saku ?**_

Neji marchait dans les rues de Konoha, son équipe venait de rentrer de mission et il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il errait sans but jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près du parc de Konoha où il vit une personne recroquevillée sur elle-même derrière un arbre. Il s'en approcha et fut surpris de voir Sakura en pleurs, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit aucun ami de la jeune fille alors il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur son bras. La jeune fille leva les yeux sur lui et d'une voix particulièrement froide, lui dit de s'en aller. Ce fut un choc pour le jeune hyuga, la jeune fille habituellement souriante et pleine de vie semblait froide et sans vie. Ses vêtements étaient sales, il se dit qu'elle revenait sûrement d'une mission, et son visage avait perdus ses traits fins. La jolie jeune fille de 15 ans avait le regard éteint où on ne voyait plus que souffrance, tristesse et haine.

« Sasuke ? » demanda alors le jeune homme.

« Fiche moi la paix ! » grogna Sakura.

Neji fut surpris, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, il sentit la colère le gagner malgré le réel souci qu'il se faisait pour la jeune fille.

« Bien ! Débrouille toi seule ! » déclara t-il amer.

« C'est ce que je comptais faire dès le début ! » lui répondit elle sur le même ton.

Neji partit et décida de rentrer chez lui, il était plein de remords, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aidé mais il estimait que tout était de la faute de la jeune fille.

« C'est elle qui a rejeté mon aide, je n'ai donc rien à me reprocher ! » tenta t-il de se persuader.

« Qui a rejeté ton aide Neji ? » demanda Kiba.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ? »

« Hinata m'a invité ! Tu parlais de qui tout à l'heure ? » redemanda Kiba.

« Mêle toi de tes affaires ! » grogna Neji avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Neji se leva tôt le lendemain matin, il avait rendez vous avec ses coéquipiers pour une nouvelle mission. Il s'habilla rapidement puis sortit de la demeure des hyuga sans bruits, il marcha tranquillement puis après avoir regardé l'heure, il décida de faire un détour. Il se rendit jusqu'au parc puis jusqu'à l'arbre d'hier, quelle surprise quand il vit que Sakura y était toujours.

« Tu as dormi ici Sakura ? » demanda Neji.

Sakura leva ses yeux verts sur Neji comme si c'était un fantôme puis ouvrit la bouche :

« Oui et alors ? »

« Et alors tes parents doivent s'inquiéter ! » s'exclama Neji.

« Mes parents ? Mes parents sont morts en mission hier matin ! » répondit elle les yeux dans le vague.

« Je…je suis désolé Sakura ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux garder tes excuses pour toi ! »

« Pourquoi restes tu ici ? »

« Parce que j'aime cet endroit ! »

« Reprends toi Sakura, pense à tes amis ! »

« Mes amis ? Quels amis ? Des gens qui se fichent totalement que mes parents soient morts ? »

« Qui se fiche de ça ? » demanda Neji avec colère.

« Laisse moi tranquille ! »

« Bien mais je repasserais ! »

Neji se redressa et se rendit au point de rendez-vous de son équipe avec dix minutes de retard.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu arrivé en retard Neji, tout va bien ? » demanda Gai.

« Tout va parfaitement bien ! » grogna Neji.

Quand son sensei fut parti, Neji se tourna vers Lee :

« Tu es au courant pour Sakura ? »

« Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma Sakura ? » demanda Lee en secouant Neji.

« Ses parents sont morts et elle se renferme sur elle-même ! Ne devais-tu pas la protéger ? »

« Je ne savais pas pour ses parents mais je vais lui redonner le sourire ! » s'exclama t'il avec un sourire illuminé.

« Où est Sakura ? » demanda Naruto.

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'est jamais en retard d'habitude ! » s'inquiéta Kakashi.

« Elle a peut-être oublié notre rendez-vous ! » suggéra Naruto.

« Non, je suis passé chez elle ce matin et il n'y avait personne ! » expliqua Kakashi.

« Parce que vous croyez qu'elle peut vivre au même endroit qu'avant ? » ironisa Neji qui rentrait de mission.

« Pourquoi ne pourrait elle pas vivre au même endroit qu'avant ? Je le fais bien moi ! » grogna Sasuke.

« Peut-être mais vous êtes différents tous les deux ! » déclara Neji.

« Où est Sakura ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Suivez moi ! » ordonna Neji.

Il les conduisit dans le parc puis jusqu'à la silhouette de Sakura et attendit en retrait.

« Sakura ? » appela Naruto.

Sakura le regarda rapidement puis remit sa tête contre ses genoux. Sasuke prit la parole.

« Tu dois être forte dans des moments comme ceux-là ! »

Sakura retourna vivement sa tête vers celui qui avait parlé, sa rage était visible et les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de reculer.

« Forte ? Ce n'est pas doit qui m'a dit que j'étais faible quand je t'ai dit que mes parents étaient morts ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que c'était de ma faute parce que je n'avais pas réussi à les protéger ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que j'étais trop nulle comme ninja ? »

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Kakashi et Neji n'ont plus, mais Naruto fut le plus rapide à réagir, il s'élança sur Sasuke et lui donna un violent coup dans le visage.

« Tu lui as dit ça ? » explosa Naruto.

« Je ne le pensais pas, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir ! » tenta de s'expliquer Sasuke.

« Et bien c'est raté ! » grogna Kakashi en s'approchant de Sakura.

« Allez vous en ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Je ne veux voir personne ! » pleura Sakura.

« Il faut que tu te ressaisisses Sakura ! J'ai moi aussi perdu des êtres qui m'étaient chers et je comprends ce que tu ressens mais tu dois continuer à vivre pour eux ! » insista Kakashi.

« Je ne pourrais jamais revivre normalement ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Sakura, nous allons te laisser encore un moment seule puis nous reviendrons te chercher ! » décida Kakashi avant de partir avec son équipe.

« Vous croyez que c'est bien de la laisser ? » demanda Naruto inquiet pour sa meilleure amie.

« Je l'espère Naruto, je l'espère ! »

Seul Neji était resté près de la jeune fille, il s'approcha d'elle à son tour et fut bouleverser de constater que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il leva la main et les essuya avant de prendre Sakura dans ses bras.

« Mais que fais-tu Neji ? » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser ici alors que tu es male et que tu pleures ! »

« Je peux marcher seule ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'es ni en état moralement ni en état physiquement ! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu es blessée ! » grogna Neji.

« Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! » souffla Sakura.

Neji s'apprêtait à lui demander comment elle s'était blessée quand il vit qu'elle s'était endormie en le serrant contre lui.

« Qui…qui…est-ce ? » demanda Hinata en désignant la jeune fille endormi dans les bras de son cousin.

« Ne t'occupes pas de ça, va plutôt me chercher de quoi faire des bandages, s'il te plait ! » répondit Neji.

« Bi…bien ! »

Neji posa la jeune fille sur son lit et ramena la main sur son front (qu'elle n'avait plus de protubérant en grandissant), la jeune fille avait de la fièvre. Neji chercha l'emplacement de toutes les blessures de Sakura puis prit les pansements que Hinata lui avait laissé devant la porte. Il regretta sur le coup de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à la jeune fille timide quand Sakura se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Neji rougit fortement et s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé Sakura mais je suis obligé ! Tu es blessée à beaucoup d'endroits différents ! »

Quand il eut achevé de bander la jeune fille, il la rhabilla et la veilla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Sakura se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son corps lui faisait mal, elle avait été changée, soignée et Neji s'était endormi à son chevet. Soudain, un courant d'air froid se fit sentir qui réveilla Neji. Il regarda Sakura et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la jeune fille était vraiment jolie mais il ne put continuer de la contempler quand il aperçut quelqu'un au fond de la pièce qui regardait aussi Sakura.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Neji.

« Orochimaru ! » sourit le concerné.

« Et que venez-vous faire ici ? »

« Je suis venu pour elle ! Dis moi jeune fille, ça ne te dirait pas d'avoir la force pour te venger de celui qui a tué tes parents ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas qui les a tué ! »

« Mais je vais te le dire moi ! C'est Itachi qui les a tué ! Figure toi qu'il est intéressé par ta force ! » rigola Orochimaru.

« Itachi ? » s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes ninjas.

« Et oui ! Le frère de celui que tu aimes depuis ton enfance ! »

« Je n'aime plus Sasuke ! » grogna Sakura.

« Je reviendrais te voir demain jeune fille, pense à ma proposition et viens avec moi ! » dit il avant de s'évaporer.

Sakura sembla pensive quelques minutes puis se tourna vers Neji qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir soignée et d'avoir pris soin de moi ! Puis je rester encore un moment ici ? » demanda Sakura.

« Tu peux rester autant de temps qu'il te plaira ! » répondit Neji le rouge aux joues.

« Merci ! » sourit la jeune fille.

« Je sors un moment, ne fais pas de bêtises et reste au lit ! » ordonna Neji.

« Oui, chef ! »

Neji sortit et s'adossa contre le mur, il ne voulait pas que Sakura s'en aille et encore moins qu'elle parte avec Orochimaru. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais il commençait à tomber amoureux de Sakura, il voulait qu'elle retrouve le sourire grâce à lui et qu'elle oublie sa haine et sa vengeance. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne froide comme Sasuke. Sur ce, il se rendit où se trouvait le reste de l'équipe de Sakura et prit la parole :

« Sakura est chez moi ! »

« Vraiment ? Peut-on la voir ? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant ! » répondit Neji.

« Nous t'écoutons ! » dit Kakashi.

« Orochimaru veut Sakura. Il nous a dit que c'était Itachi qui avait tué ses parents pour pouvoir mettre la main sur elle ! Il a dit qu'il reviendrait demain pour entendre sa décision ! » récita Neji.

« Orochimaru veut Sakura ? » répéta Naruto.

« Mais pourquoi elle ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Il veut sa force ! » répondit Kakashi à la place de Neji.

« Sa force ? » ironisa Sasuke.

« Bien sûr, vous avez toujours penser que Sakura était vraiment faible comparé à vous et vous aviez raison. Vous étiez très forts et elle manquait de chakra ! Cependant, depuis la mort de ses parents, sa réserve de chakra a été multiplié par 10 et je peux vous assurer que sa maîtrise du genjutsu va la rendre extrêmement puissante ! » expliqua Kakashi.

« Sa réserve de chakra a été multiplié par 10 ? » répéta Sasuke abasourdi.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Neji.

« Sa famille possédait certaines caractéristiques génétiques, à chaque fois qu'une personne de la famille meurt, la personne la plus proche d'elle, et faisant parti de la même famille, absorbe le chakra du défunt ! » continua Kakashi.

« Donc elle a absorbé le chakra de ses parents ! » comprit Sasuke.

« Oui, et comme eux même avaient déjà absorbés celui d'autres personnes décédées, Sakura se retrouve avec une réserve énorme de chakra ! » acheva Kakashi.

« Nous devrions aller la voir ! » proposa Naruto.

« Bonne idée ! » admit Kakashi.

« Suivez moi ! » dit Neji.

« Pas un mot de ce que je vous ai raconté à quiconque, pas même à Sakura » leur ordonna Kakashi.

« Bien ! » approuvèrent les trois autres.

Quand les quatre ninjas entrèrent dans la chambre de Neji, ils virent Sakura qui était sorti du lit avec des vêtements trop grands pour elle, et qui voulait atteindre la porte quand elle les aperçut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Neji ? Pourquoi elle porte des vêtements trop grands pour elle ? » s'énerva Sasuke.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Je l'ai juste soigné et comme ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, je lui ai passé de quoi se changer, c'est tout ! » répondit Neji.

Naruto s'apprêta à se jeter dans les bras de sa coéquipière quand Kakashi l'en empêcha :

« Elle est blessée Naruto, rappelle toi ! » sourit Kakashi.

« Désolé Kakashi sensei, j'avais oublié ! Tu vas mieux Sakura ? »

« Oui merci ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci ! Enfin à certains ! » ajouta t'elle à l'adresse de Sasuke.

Sasuke, piqué par cette remarque plus qu'il ne le voulait lui répondit :

« Je suis désolé Sakura pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas ! Je n'ai été qu'un idiot alors pardonne moi ! »

Sakura le regarda d'abord avec dégoût, puis avec pitié et enfin avec douceur :

« Je ne t'en veux plus Sasuke ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Sakura ! » sourit Sasuke, certes un léger sourire mais un sourire quand même.

« Pourquoi t'es tu levé ? » demanda alors Neji pour couper court à la discussion.

« J'avais faim alors je comptais aller chercher à manger chez moi ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Mais tu es blessée ! » s'exclama Neji.

« Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne veux pas abuser plus longtemps de ta gentillesse ! » sourit la jeune fille.

« Tu vas rester ici Sakura, tu n'es pas en état de rentrer chez toi ! » grogna Neji.

« Oui, il faudrait mieux que tu restes chez le jeune Hyuga le temps que tu te rétablisses et qu'on s'occupe d'Orochimaru ! » ordonna Kakashi.

« Ca ne te dérange pas Neji au moins ? » demanda Sakura.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit Neji la tête légèrement baissé pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'il rougissait.

« Ca va Neji ? » questionna Naruto.

« Oui oui ! » rougit un peu plus le jeune garçon.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir au jeune hyuga sous le regard surpris de Sakura.

« Et on fait quoi pour Orochimaru ? » demanda Naruto.

« C'est simple, on va rester avec Sakura le temps qu'Orochimaru se fasse à l'idée que Sakura ne le suivra pas ! » décida Kakashi.

« Cool, on va rester avec Sakura ! » s'exclama Naruto.

« Sakura, retourne te coucher ! » ordonna Sasuke.

« Oui ! »

Sakura se recoucha et s'endormit rapidement sous le regard protecteur des quatre ninjas. Toc toc toc !

« Oui ? » demanda Neji.

« C'est…c'est…Hinata ! J'apporte…du…du…thé…pour ton invitée ! » répondit Hinata.

« Entre ! »

Hinata entra et son regard se porta sur un jeune homme blond puis sur un brun, sur un argenté pour revenir sur le blond.

« Na…na…naruto ? » bégaya Hinata.

« Bonjour Hinata ! » sourit Naruto.

« Mais c'est…Sakura…dans…ton…lit…Neji ! » s'exclama Hinata en voyant la jeune fille sous les couvertures de son cousin.

« Tu es très perspicace ! » ironisa Sasuke.

« Peux tu nous laisser Hinata maintenant ? » demanda Neji.

« Oui…oui…bien sûr ! » répondit elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Quand elle fut sortie, Neji s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille tandis que Sasuke faisait de même mais de l'autre côté. Naruto se lova à ses pieds et Kakashi se tenait debout et regardait à la fenêtre au moindre bruit suspect.

« Que vous êtes mignons à vouloir la protéger ! » ironisa Orochimaru.

« Sortez de cette chambre ! » grogna Neji.

« Je veux lui parler ! » siffla Orochimaru.

« Non, elle dort ! » refusa Sasuke.

« Et bien réveillez là ! » tonna Orochimaru.

« Je suis réveillée ! » dit Sakura.

« Viens avec moi pour devenir plus forte ! Viens avec moi pour accomplir ta vengeance ! » déclara Orochimaru.

« Non je vais rester ici et m'entraîner avec Tsunade sama ! Elle m'a fait comprendre que la vengeance ne servait à rien et que tant que je ne pourrais pas, mes parents vivraient à travers moi ! Alors je vais rester en vie ici afin que personne ne les oublie ! » répliqua Sakura.

« Petite sotte ! Si tu restes dans cet état, tu te feras tuer et tes parents ne vivront plus nulle part ! » s'exclama Orochimaru.

« C'est bien pour ça que Tsunade sama va m'entraîner ! » gronda Sakura.

« Comme tu veux mais sache que je ne serais pas loin si tu souhaitais me rejoindre un jour, petite fille ! » siffla Orochimaru avant de disparaître.

« Je suis content que tu l'es repoussé ! » sourit Naruto à sa belle amie.

« Moi aussi Naruto ! » dit Sakura.

« Quand as-tu vu Tsunade sama ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Avant que vous n'arriviez ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Je reviens te voir tout à l'heure, ma Saku, je vais voir Hinata ! » rougit Naruto avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Moi aussi je reviendrais plus tard ! » sourit Kakashi avant de disparaître.

Le silence tomba sur la chambre, aucun des trois ninjas ne parlaient et le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

« Vous pourriez parler tout de même ! Je sais que vous êtes d'un naturel plutôt froid tout les deux mais ça commence à bien faire ! Vous pensez aux gens de votre entourage ? On se fait du souci pour vous, nous ! » grogna Sakura.

« Je suis désolé Sakura, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça ! » sourit Neji.

« C'est toi qui est venu me réconforter quand je pleurais alors je ne veux pas te voir comme ça ! » rougit Sakura.

Sasuke se leva, un air profondément triste sur le visage, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et sans se retourner, il déclara :

« Je t'aime Sakura ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal ! »

Puis il partit sans ajouter un mot devant l'expression abasourdie de son amie et l'air furieux que dégageait le jeune Hyuga.

« Que ? Il vient de dire qu'il m'aimait ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit ! Tu dois être heureuse, tu l'aimes depuis si longtemps déjà ! » répondit Neji alors qu'il rageait de devoir dire ça à la fille qu'il aime.

« Je…je n'aime plus Sasuke, Neji ! C'est toi que j'aime ! » annonça Sakura.

« Je t'aime aussi Sakura ! » sourit Neji avant d'embrasser la jeune fille et de la serrer contre lui.

Plusieurs personnes observaient ce spectacle d'un œil attentif dont Sasuke, Orochimaru et Kabuto.

« Pas de chance, c'est raté ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle tombe sous le charme de cet idiot ! » grogna Kabuto.

« Tu aurais pu faire plus attention à elle, Sasuke ! On aurait pu l'avoir si elle avait été encore amoureuse de toi ! » gronda Orochimaru.

« C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai sans cesse repoussée ! Je voulais juste la protéger de vous ! je l'aime vraiment mais il vaut mieux pour elle d'être avec Neji » sourit tristement Sasuke.

« Alors tu nous trahis ? » demanda Kabuto.

« Je ne vous trahis pas, je n'ai jamais été avec vous ! » ironisa Sasuke.

« Viens Sasuke, Tsunade sama veut te voir ! » appela Kakashi, ce qui sauva le jeune homme car les deux autres ne voulaient prendre le risque d'être découverts alors qu'Orochimaru était blessé.

« Bonjour Sasuke ! » sourit Tsunade.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Voudrais tu récupérer Sakura ? Voudrais tu qu'elle tombe de nouveau amoureuse de toi ? Tu l'aimes tellement que je veux bien t'aider Sasuke ! Veux tu de mon aide pour récupérer ta bien aimée ? »

* * *

Ce one-shot me tenait particulièrement à coeur et j'ai bien failli le transformer en fic mais j'ai résisté à l'envie! lol!

Vous verez qu'il est vraiment long!

Reviews please!


	6. Chapitre 6: InoShika

**Bon, voici un nouveau one-shot !**

**Je suis désolé si ce n'est pas celui que vous attendiez mais il me trottait dans la tête depuis des semaines alors j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser ! lol !**

**Pour le one-shot Saku/Neji ou Saku/Sasu je ferais peut-être une suite plus tard !**

**Bonne lecture ! Bisoux !**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Rénia :** Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite ! Plus tard peut-être pour la suite du one-shot précédent !

**Athenais :** lol ! Tu verras peut-être un jour avec qui Sakura va finalement finir !

**Sae :** Ce one-shot est pour toi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Ino**

Il a recommencé, encore une fois, je n'en peux plus, j'ai tellement mal ! Il ne voit pas le mal qu'il me fait, ou plutôt si il le voit mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Mais je l'aimais moi, j'étais sincère avec lui, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde passée avec lui était un plaisir. Au commencement de notre relation, nous étions si bien, nous nous aimions, il se montrait si doux et prévenant avec moi. Sakura avait été surprise quand je lui ai dit que je lui laissais Sasuke, elle m'a bien sûr demandé pourquoi, je lui ai dit la vérité ce jour là :

Il se trouve que j'aime quelqu'un Sakura !

Elle fut d'abord surprise puis elle sourit et me demanda l'heureux élu, je lui dis qu'il était le fils d'un boulanger et qu'il était ninja de Suna no kuni. Elle l'a rencontré plusieurs jours après et elle l'a trouvé très gentil et très bien pour moi.

Cependant il a fallu que ce cela change, on était ensemble depuis trois mois quand cela a commencé. Tout d'abord, il a commencé à me hurler dessus parce que j'étais une ninja et que je partais trop souvent en mission. Je pensais qu'il fallait juste que cela passe, qu'il finirait par s'y habituer et qu'il comprendrait que même une fille peut partir en mission. Mais il n'a jamais compris, au contraire, il m'accusait de le tromper pendant les missions, c'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à me battre. D'abord après chaque coup, il disait qu'il s'excusait, qu'il m'aimait quand même mais qu'il me fallait une petite correction pour je comprenne qu'il ne fallait plus recommencer ; puis il me frappa de plus en plus fort et il ne s'excusa même plus, il laissait juste des marques rouges sur mon corps puis il riait sadiquement avant de prononcer quatre mots que j'ai désormais en horreur :

Tu es à moi !

Ce manège dure maintenant depuis deux mois, il n'y a pas un jour sans qu'il ne me frappe ! Bien sûr je suis une ninja et je pourrais me défendre mais il est malheureusement plus fort que moi et il reste néanmoins au fond de moi, une parcelle d'affection me rappelant tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

**FIN POV**

Ino rentrait chez elle quand elle percuta un homme, elle allait tomber sur le côté, n'ayant plus de force après les coups de son petit-ami, mais elle fut retenu à la taille par l'homme puis remise sur pied.

« Ino, c'est bien toi ? Ca doit faire…hum…deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Comment tu vas ? »

Ino leva ses yeux autrefois bleus et pétillants de malice et maintenant gris ternes sur l'homme.

« Shikamaru ? Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Comment je vais ? Mais très bien voyons et toi ? »

« Ne me mens pas Ino ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on est amis et je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien ! Pourquoi es tu blessée ? » demanda Shika.

« Je reviens d'une mission ! » mentit la jeune fille.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir ! Tsunade sama m'a dit que tu refuses de partir en mission depuis un mois ! »

« Je…je…je suis tombée, c'est tout ! »

« Ino, nous sommes amis ! Tu sais bien que je ne parles pas pour ne rien dire et que je suis un gros flemmard ! Moi je sais que la fille pleine de joie, enquiquineuse et bavarde que je connaissais a disparue pour laisser place à une poupée sans vie ; et je veux savoir pourquoi ! » ordonna Shikamaru.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille, ce qui poussa Shikamaru à la prendre dans ses bras et à la bercer.

« Tu sais que j'ai une petit-ami ! Et bien… »

« Oui ? Ca a un rapport avec Kyo ? » encouragea Shika.

Ino ravala sa salive et se força à raconter ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Il me bat…depuis deux mois…il me bat tous les jours ! »

Shika ouvrit grand les yeux et la jeune fille put y voir de la colère et de la rage.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Shika.

« Au début il pensait que je le trompais pendant les missions alors je les ai stoppées puis j'ai compris qu'il ne le faisait que pour son plaisir ! Il aime me voir souffrir alors il me frappe, encore et encore, jusqu'au sang…je n'en peux plus Shika ! »

« Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? »

« Il menace de me tuer si je dis quoi que ce soit ! J'ai tellement peur ! » termina Ino dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Shika la prit alors dans ses bras et la ramena dans son appartement, il la déposa sur son lit et commença à la déshabiller. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un short et un débardeur, il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais pour te soigner, j'y suis obligé ! Je peux retirer ton débardeur et ton short ? »

La jeune fille rougit mais accepta. Shika ôta donc les deux vêtements laissant Ino en soutien-gorge et en culotte. Il prit tout son matériel et commença à soigner la jeune fille, il lui lavait les plaies puis les pansait. Quand il eut terminé, il voulut se lever mais Ino le retint par le tee-shirt. Sous le regard interrogatif du garçon, elle répondit :

« Reste s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas rester seule ! »

Shika accepta puis se glissa dans le lit de la blessée en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne la blesse pas davantage. Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand une douce voix retentit dans la chambre :

« Merci »

Le jeune homme ne put que sourire avant de s'endormir.

Shika fut réveillé le lendemain matin par de violents coups contre sa porte, il pesta et en retirant Ino de son torse (elle avait bougé pendant la nuit), il se leva et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Devant lui se tenait Kyo, plus enragé que jamais qui traînait une Sakura inconsciente par les cheveux.

« Mais que… ? » commença Shika en voyant son amie en si mauvaise posture.

« Ta gueule ! Où est Ino ? » hurla Kyo.

« Elle est couchée ! »

« Tu as couché avec Ino ? » enragea Kyo.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je l'ai soigné et elle s'est endormie dans mon lit, voilà tout ! » répliqua froidement Shika.

« Alors pourquoi tu es en caleçon ? » cria Kyo.

« J'ai le droit de dormir moi aussi et je dors en caleçon, ça te pose un problème ? »

« Rends la moi ! » ordonna Kyo.

« Lâche Sakura pour commencer ! Que lui as-tu fait ? » demanda Shika.

« Elle est trop naïve, j'ai joué le petit ami inquiet, au bout du compte elle a finit par me prendre dans ses bras pour me convaincre qu'il n'était rien arrivé de mal à l'autre pute dans ton lit ! Je lui ai ensuite enfoncé une aiguille empoisonnée dans les bras, et en cherchant bien, je me suis rappelé qu'elles me parlaient souvent de toi ! » répondit Kyo.

Shika tiqua sur les mots « pute » et « aiguille empoisonnée », avant de reprendre la parole.

« Sakura avait un rendez-vous, ce matin ! »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » hurla Kyo.

« Alors son petit ami ne va pas tarder ! » sourit sadiquement Shika.

« Uchiwa ? Merde ! » grogna Kyo avant de jeter au loin Sakura afin qu'elle s'écrase contre le mur. Elle fut cependant rattrapée par Sasuke qui leva ses deux sharingans sur Kyo avec une fureur non dissimulée.

« Sasuke attends ! Tu es témoin : je provoque Kyo Réys en duel ! » déclara Shika.

« Bien ! » soupira Sasuke.

« Maintenant, amène Sakura à l'hôpital, il l'a empoisonné ! » reprit Shika.

Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête et ne dit que deux mots à son ami :

« Tue le ! »

« C'est moi qui vais te tuer ! » sourit Kyo.

Shika se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de kunai avec lui, c'est pourquoi il déclencha la manipulation des ombres. Kyo sauta une première fois pour y échapper avant de se faire avoir à cause de l'ombre des fleurs derrière laquelle s'était cachée la propre ombre de Shika. Bloqué, Kyo ne put que crier :

« Et alors, tu ne fais que me bloquer pour un certain temps ! »

« C'est là que tu te trompes ! J'ai progressé avec cette technique depuis le temps ! » sourit Shika alors que son ombre étranglait l'autre garçon.

Après s'être débarrassé du cadavre, il rentra dans son appartement et put découvrit Ino qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

« Où étais tu ? » demanda Ino.

« Je te débarrassais de ton passé ! » répondit Shika.

« Débarrassé ? Tu l'as tué ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais tu vas être accusé de meurtre ! Tu vas aller en prison et moi, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seule ! » pleura Ino.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irais pas en prison, tout simplement parce que je l'ai provoqué en duel avec Sasuke pour témoin ! »

Ino soupira de soulagement, à Konoha, pour un motif important, on pouvait provoquer en duel un ninja et le tuer sans transgresser les lois, et le fait qu'une fille s'était fait battre et qu'une autre avait été empoisonnée était des plus importants.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » sourit Ino.

« Toi aussi ! Plus que tu ne le crois ! »

Ino planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, qui ne retint pas un immense sourire.

« Tes yeux sont de nouveau bleus Ino ! Un bleu merveilleux ! »

« C'est parce que j'ai retrouvé la joie et l'amour ! » sourit la jeune fille.

Shika bloqua sur le dernier mot, son cerveau n'avait pas enregistré et il défilait en boucle dans sa tête.

« Tu veux dire que tu es…de moi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je ne le dis pas souvent alors écoute bien : je t'aime aussi, plus que tout au monde et depuis longtemps déjà ! »

« Oh Shika ! Je suis si contente ! Moi aussi je t'aime depuis longtemps mais comme tu ne le laissais pas paraître et que j'étais trop occupée à maintenir ma rivalité avec Sakura, je ne l'ai pas compris ! » déclara Ino avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche et langoureusement son camarade.

« En parlant de Sakura…il vaut mieux aller à l'hôpital ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ton ex l'avait empoisonné ! » répondit Shika.

Les deux amoureux entrèrent main dans la main dans la chambre d'hôpital qu'occupait la jeune femme.

« Je savais que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ! » sourit Sakura.

« Merci ! »

« Mais dis moi Ino, tu es certaine qu'il ne me fera rien celui là ? » demanda Sakura avant d'éclater de rire suivit des deux amoureux.

« Je te protégerais, tu ne reviendras plus à l'hôpital ! » déclara Sasuke.

« Même pas pour accoucher de nos futurs enfants ? » sourit Sakura avant de rire de nouveau devant l'expression du garçon.

« Je ferais une exception pour ce jour ! » répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

« Moi aussi je veux des enfants Shika ! »

« Oui oui, ma chérie ! »

* * *

Et voila!

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7: ItaSaku

**C'est le même chapitre mais on m'a faire prendre conscience d'une petite erreur de scénario, ce n'est pas Ino fiancée à Shika mais Temari !**

**Voilà, désolé !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Shana :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je ferais un Kaka/Saku pour le prochain one-shot, c'est promis !

**Sae :** Merci beaucoup d'autant m'encourager ! Je ferais le Neji/Tenten dans 2 one-shot !

**Ewalin :** Je suis ravie que cela te plaise !

**_One-Shot 7 : Ita/Saku_**

Sakura est une jeune femme de 18 ans, elle fut envoyée en mission à Suna no kuni par Tsunade alors qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans. Elle avait énormément changée depuis son départ, ses cheveux autrefois courts et roses lui arrivaient à présent jusqu'aux fesses et étaient de couleur rouge sang avec quelques mèches noires; son front n'était plus du tout proéminent ; ses yeux étaient toujours verts mais quelques éclats rouges venaient s'y mélanger sous le coup d'une émotion plus forte que les autres ; elle était vêtu d'un débardeur noir moulant avec le même signe qui ornait sa robe quand elle était jeune et d'un short de la même couleur couvert par une jupe rouge fendue des deux côtés de ses cuisses ; pour tout dire elle était devenue une jeune femme d'une très grande beauté.

Sakura marchait dans les rues de Suna, son katana dans le dos et son étui à shuriken et kunai attaché sur la jambe droite, elle allait bientôt pouvoir retourner à Konoha, sa mission venait de s'achever.

_FLASH-BACK_

_« Sakura ? » appela Tsunade._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je savais ! Tu es la jeune kunoichi la plus douée que j'ai rencontrée ! J'ai décidé de t'envoyer en mission diplomatique à Suna no kuni ! »_

_« Que suis-je censé faire là-bas ? » demanda la jeune Sakura._

_« Pendant deux ans tu vas te perfectionner avec un grand ninja que j'ai rencontré pendant mes voyages et les deux années suivantes, tu élimineras tous les ninjas déserteurs de classe S présents à Suna ! » expliqua Tsunade._

_« Je vais donc devoir rester là-bas pendant 4 ans ? Pourrais-je revenir de temps en temps ? » demanda Sakura._

_« Non, tu ne devras donner de nouvelles à personne quand tu seras là-bas ! Personne ne doit entendre parler de toi ici ! C'est pourquoi tu pars aujourd'hui, je préviendrais tes amis de ton départ sans leur dire où tu es partie sinon certains voudraient venir te chercher ! » répondit Tsunade._

_« Bien Tsunade sama ! Je vous dis au revoir ! On se reverra dans 4 ans ! » sourit Sakura._

_« J'y compte bien ! » sourit Tsunade à son tour._

_Sakura partit prendre ses affaires et partit sans que personne ne la voit._

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Sakura enjamba le cadavre du dernier ninja déserteur de classe S découvert à Suna et rentra dans une petite maison.

« Yun sama ? » appela Sakura.

« Déjà rentrée Sakura ? » demanda surpris le vieil homme.

« Oui il n'était pas très fort ! » sourit la jeune femme.

« Il n'était pas faible, c'est toi qui es extrêmement forte ! » reprit Yun.

« Merci, c'est grâce à vous ! » remercia Sakura.

« Tu repars ? » demanda Yun.

« Oui, ma mission est finie ici ! Je suis heureuse de rentrer chez moi et de revoir mes amis ! » répondit Sakura.

« Alors tu t'en vas ? » répéta un jeune homme du même âge que Sakura qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

« Oui Shin ! Je pars demain matin à l'aurore ! » acquiesça Sakura.

« J'ai été vraiment heureux de te rencontrer Sakura ! » sourit tristement le jeune homme.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, je reviendrais vous voir ! » promit Sakura.

« J'y compte bien ! » rigola Yun.

« Tu diras au revoir à ta petite amie pour moi Shin ! » finit Sakura avant d'embrasser Yun et Shin puis de rentrer dans son appartement provisoire et de rassembler ses affaires.

A l'aurore, Sakura prit ses affaires et sortit du village, elle se tourna alors vers lui, le regarda mélancoliquement pendant quelques minutes puis repartit vers Konoha. Se disant qu'elle voulait arriver dans la journée, elle se mit à courir, ne s'arrêtant que pour se restaurer. A la nuit tombée, elle put apercevoir Konoha ; quand elle rentra dans son village, elle était toute joyeuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que cela ferait autant de bien de revenir ici. Elle reprit sa marche puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade, l'Hokage de Konoha.

« Entrez ! » cria Tsunade quand elle entendit des coups à sa porte.

Elle fut surprise de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle, quand elle vit le bandeau de Konoha sur le bras de la jeune fille, elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Sakura ! Tu as tellement changée ! » sourit Tsunade.

« Vous par contre, ce n'est pas le cas ! Vous n'avez pas pris une ride ! » rigola Sakura.

« Je suis si contente de te voir en vie ! Ta mission s'est bien passée ? » demanda Tsunade.

« Oui ! Il n'y a plus de ninja renégat de classe S dans le village de Suna no kuni ! » répondit Sakura.

« Je suis fière de toi ! »

« Merci ! »

« Tu dois être fatiguée, non ? » demanda Tsunade.

« Oui, j'ai couru toute la journée pour arriver avant demain ! » approuva Sakura.

« Tu es venue en seulement une journée de Suna ? » demanda Tsunade visiblement surprise des progrès flagrant de sa protégée.

Sakura acquiesça, Tsunade se leva et lui donna l'adresse de son nouvel appartement car la jeune fille ne voulait plus vivre chez ses parents. ( comprenez la !lol !)

Les rayons du soleil éblouirent une masse de cheveux rouges à mèches noires, la masse en question fut rejetée en arrière, laissant place à un visage encore endormi pestant contre ce qui l'avait réveillée. Malgré tout, elle se leva gracieusement, prit une douche bien froide pour réveiller ses sens puis elle enfila ses vêtements de ninja et attacha son katana. Quand elle fut prête, elle sortit de l'appartement pour retourner voir Tsunade afin de connaître sa prochaine mission. Quand celle-ci vit arriver la jeune fille, elle lui dit :

« Non non Sakura, tu as travaillée sans arrêts pendant 4 ans alors je te laisse un mois de vacances ! Profite en pour voir tes amis ! »

C'est pourquoi Sakura marchait en rouspétant vers le restaurant de ramen préféré de Naruto, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses amis mais ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir des vacances. Quand elle arriva au restaurant, elle vit une tête blonde à travers la foule et elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle le regarda attentivement, oui, elle avait bien Naruto Uzumaki devant elle, elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles, ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil, ses yeux bleux rieurs et sa passion pour les ramens. Elle s'approcha alors puis s'assit sur la chaise en face de Naruto. Celui ci leva les yeux pour voir qui s'installait, même pas la seconde d'après il était déjà dans les bras de Sakura.

« Sakura, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Naruto ! » sourit Sakura.

« Tu as changé, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais eu du mal à te reconnaître ! Tu es superbe ! » complimenta le jeune homme.

« Naruto ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer et qui se tenait devant Naruto.

Sakura examina la jeune femme, des cheveux mi-longs bleus, un uniforme de médico-ninja et surtout des yeux blancs comme la neige.

« Hinata ? » demanda Sakura.

Hinata se retourna, surprise que l'autre fille connaisse son prénom, elle regarda fixement la jeune fille avant de se jeter à son cou comme l'avait fait naruto un peu plus tôt.

« Sakura, ca fait si longtemps ! » pleura Hinata.

« Je suis contente de tous vous revoir ! » sourit Sakura.

« Il faudrait qu'on organise une fête pour ton retour ! » proposa Hinata.

« Oui ! Il faudra prévoir des ramens ! » sourit Naruto.

« Que sont devenus les autres en 4 ans ? » demanda Sakura.

« Alors Hinata et moi sommes fiancés… » commença Naruto.

Sakura étreignit les deux fiancés, ils s'aimaient depuis si longtemps.

« Temari et Shika aussi… » continua Naruto.

« Tenten sort avec Kiba depuis un mois ; Neji, Shino et Gaara sont anbus mais rien en vue côté liaison amoureuse ! Chouji effectue plusieurs missions de rang A mais il tient un restaurant la plupart du temps ! Lee va passer le test pour passer anbu dans deux semaines donc il s'entraîne dur ! Ino a oublié Sasuke ! Quand à Kankuro, il effectue des missions diplomatiques pour préparer le terrain lorsque Gaara deviendra Kazegage ! » acheva Naruto.

« Et bien, ils s'en sont passées des choses durant mon absence ! » rigola Sakura.

« Oui ! Au fait, tu es toujours amoureuse de Sasuke ? » demanda Hinata.

Sakura la regarda, les yeux dans le vague avant de répondre avec un petit sourire :

« Non, Sasuke garde une place importante dans mon cœur, mais ce n'est que de l'amitié ! Je l'ai compris à Suna, j'ai éprouvé la même chose pour un garçon là-bas mais quand il m'a annoncé qu'il était fiancé, cela ne m'a rien fait sinon que je ressentais de la joie pour lui ! C'est donc comme ça que j'ai compris que je voyais Sasuke plus comme un frère que comme un petit-ami. »

« Je suis contente que tu aies passé ce cap ! » rigola Hinata.

« Ah au fait, je dois te dire une chose importante qui concerne Sasuke ne quelque sorte, son… » commença Naruto avec un visage des plus sérieux.

« Naruto, tu devais nous attendre pour manger ! » soupira un jeune homme.

Sakura releva à nouveau la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant, ils étaient en fait deux nouveaux arrivants. Elle faillit s'étouffer quand elle les reconnut. Les deux faisait quasiment la même taille, mais le premier avait les cheveux noirs plus longs et les traits de son visage étaient plus jeunes tandis que les cheveux du deuxième, noirs également, lui arrivait au dessus des épaules. Les deux possédaient le sharingan au niveau le plus élevé.

« Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa ? » s'étonna Sakura.

« En chair et en os ! » sourit Sasuke.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras, qu'il referma sur sa fine taille. Elle lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de le lâcher.

« Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire mais tu m'a manqué Sakura ! » souffla Sasuke.

Sakura lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Itachi Uchiwa.

« J'ai du manquer un épisode, que fais Itachi Uchiwa à Konoha ? » demanda Sakura en voyant le bandeau frontal de Konoha sans la grande rayure, caractéristique des renégats.

« C'est ce que j'allais te dire quand ils sont arrivés ! En fait, Itachi est revenu à Konoha après avoir tué tous les membres de l'Akatsuki. Il a expliqué qu'il a tué sa famille par pure légitime défense car ceux ci voulaient les tuer, lui et Sasuke. Tsunade a mis du temps mais a finalement acceptée de le réintégrer parmi les ninjas de Konoha ! » expliqua Naruto.

« Tu es Sakura Haruno ? » demanda Itachi.

« Oui ! » répondit froidement la jeune fille.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? » questionna Itachi.

« Disons plutôt que les ninjas dans ton genre, j'en ai tué une dizaine par jour alors tu peux comprendre que je me méfie ! » répondit Sakura.

« Oui, tu es plutôt célèbre à Suna, Sakura la chasseuse de renégats ! Les ninjas déserteurs n'osent même plus passer par Suna ! » sourit Itachi.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu as été envoyé là-bas pendant 4 ans ? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Sakura.

« Tu manges avec nous Sakura ? » l'invita Sasuke.

« Non merci, je vais continuer à me promener ! » refusa poliment Sakura.

« Je peux t'accompagner ? » demanda Itachi.

« Si tu veux ! »

Les deux ninjas sortirent sous le regard étonné de Naruto et d'Hinata mais sous le regard joyeux de Sasuke.

« Elle est super froide avec lui ! » constata Naruto.

« Il faut du temps pour qu'elle s'y fasse, c'est tout ! En plus, j'ai comme l'impression qu'Itachi l'aime bien lui ! » sourit Sasuke.

« Depuis que t'es un peu plus sociable, j'ai l'impression que t'élabores plein de plans machiavéliques pour réunir les gens Sasuke, j'ai raison ? » demanda Naruto.

« Pas du tout voyons ! » rigola Sasuke.

Il fait peur dans cet état là ! pensa Hinata.

Les deux ninjas marchaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne la parole, étant d'une nature plutôt solitaire, surtout pour Sakura qui a vécu 4 ans loin de ses amis. Cependant Itachi regarda la jeune femme une nouvelle fois puis se risqua à prendre la parole.

« Tu es toujours comme ça ? » demanda Itachi.

« Non, seulement avec les gens que je ne connais pas ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Mais on se connaît tous les deux, on s'est vu quand tu es venu chercher Gaara, non ? »

« Justement, là est le problème ! Comment pourrais je dire que je te connais alors que le Itachi Uchiwa que je connaissais n'était qu'un être froid, impénétrable, qui ne parlait quasiment jamais et qui tuait de nombreuses personnes. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Itachi.

« Maintenant je découvre un autre homme. Toujours impénétrable mais la sensation de froideur a disparu ; et en plus tu parais bien plus bavard ! » sourit Sakura.

« Ca fait longtemps que je t'attends Sakura ! » souffla Itachi.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sakura le cœur battant.

« Quand tu es venu chercher Gaara, tu m'a stupéfié, belle et forte à la fois sans tourner gamine ni capricieuse. Si je suis revenu à Konoha, c'était seulement pour pouvoir te revoir ! » avoua Itachi.

« Et tu es ici depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Sakura.

« Trois ans, je t'attends depuis trois ans ! » répondit Itachi.

« Itachiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » appela une jeune femme de l'âge de Sakura.

« Oh non ! » murmura Itachi avant de saluer vaguement la nouvelle arrivée.

Sakura fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle détaillait la jeune femme. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleux, une allure fière, un corps parfait ; ce ne pouvait être qu'Ino bien sûr, sa rivale de toujours. Sakura eut la vague impression que son amie avait changée de la même manière qu'elle émotionnellement puisqu'elle paraît attiré par Itachi. Et oui, vous avez bien compris, Sakura Haruno est attiré très fortement par Itachi Uchiwa, et ça depuis qu'elle l'a vu la première fois. Ino parlait avec Itachi sans vraiment se rendre compte de la présence de Sakura jusqu'à ce que celle-ci n'éternue.

« Sakura ? »

« Oui, c'est moi ! Bonjour Ino ! » sourit Sakura.

Ino regarda alternativement Itachi puis Sakura avant de prendre le bars de cette dernière et de l'emmener quelques mètres plus loin.

« Tu es devenue magnifique Sakura ! » sourit Ino.

« Merci, toi aussi ! »

« Mais je dois te dire que Itachi Uchiwa est à moi ! » gronda Ino.

« Ce n'est plus Sasuke maintenant ? » demanda Sakura.

« Non, et tu sais bien pourquoi puisque je devine que tu préfères Itachi ! » répondit Ino.

« Itachi n'appartient à personne et surtout pas à toi ! »

« C'est la première fois qu'il se promène avec une fille, avoue que tu veux en profiter, comme autrefois avec Sasuke ! » dit Ino en élevant un peu la voix.

« Comment ça ? »

« Oui, tu profitais de Sasuke car que tu étais la seule fille de l'équipe, tu profitais de sa présence, de sa gentillesse, de sa beauté ! Et maintenant tu profites d'Itachi ! »

« Non mais ca va pas bien ta tête ? Sasuke était loin d'être gentil et puis je ne parles avec Itachi que depuis une heure ou deux ! » protesta Sakura.

« C'est déjà trop ! » hurla Ino avant de prendre un kunai en main puis de s'élancer vers Sakura.

Sakura fut choquée de voir sa meilleure amie l'attaquer mais elle se plaça derrière elle rapidement, elle sortit son katana, donna un coup de pied dans la main de Ino qui fit s'envoler le kunai puis plaça son katana sur la gorge d'Ino.

« J'ai progressée depuis notre dernier affrontement Ino ! Je crois que je t'ai bien dépassée désormais ! »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment es-tu devenue aussi forte ? » demanda Ino.

« Elle a d'abord reçu l'enseignement de Kakashi, puis elle a suivi l'entraînement de Tsunade avant de finir son apprentissage avec Yun. Après ça, elle a tué tous les ninjas rebelles de rang S à Suna et tu pensais pouvoir la battre ? » ironisa Itachi qui venait d'entrer dans la conversation.

Sakura rangea son katana avant de poursuivre sa promenade avec Itachi tandis qu'Ino se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

C'est un monstre ! Elle est plus forte que Sasuke ! pensa Ino.

Pendant ses vacances, Sakura se promenait presque tous les jours avec Itachi, elle était devenue non plus attachée à lui mais amoureuse de lui. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à lui dire, elle avait tellement peur de gâcher leur amitié. Avec Sasuke, c'était naturel, elle pouvait crier à tue tête qu'elle l'aimait mais elle était incapable d'en faire de même avec Itachi.

A la fin de son mois, Sakura fut envoyée en mission de très haut danger avec Itachi. Ils se reposaient dans la forêt quand ils furent attaqués par ceux qu'ils devaient tuer. Le combat fit rage à 10 contre 2. Les jutsus s'enchaînaient et l'équipe de Sakura avait l'avantage, 8 des ninjas adverses étaient morts. Elle s'apprêta à en tuer un quand il disparut pour réapparaître derrière Itachi occupé avec l'autre ninja. Quand Itachi acheva le ninja, il se retourna, la vision qu'il avait devant lui, lui glaça le sang. Sakura venait de se prendre un kunai dans le ventre qui lui était destiné avant de tuer son adversaire puis de s'effondrer. Itachi la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Sakura grimaça mais retira le kunai de son ventre avant de se faire un jutsu de soin qui ne lui laissa aucune cicatrice. Elle se releva toujours sans adresser la parole à Itachi quand il lui attrapa le bras et la gifla. Sakura mit sa main sur sa joue puis prit la parole :

« Je suppose que c'est pour me remercier ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses pour moi ! » cria Itachi.

« Et si moi j'ai envie ? » demanda Sakura.

« Je t'en empêcherais, je ne veux pas que tu meures par ma faute ! » répondit Itachi.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, je voudrais que tu ne meures jamais, pour que tu puisses rester… » commença Sakura avant de décrocher la main d'Itachi et de repartir.

Cependant il ne fut pas d'accord et lui reprit le bras.

« Pour que je puisse rester où ? » demanda Itachi.

« Pour que tu puisses rester auprès de moi ! » pleura Sakura.

« C'est ce que je souhaite de tout mon cœur, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu Sakura ! Je t'aime ! » sourit Itachi avant d'embrasser la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » souffla t'elle après leur baiser.

Voili voilou! J'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience!

Le prochain sera un Kaka/Saku puis un Neji/Tenten!

Et ensuite? Donnez moi votre avis!


End file.
